familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marrickville, New South Wales
Marrickville, a suburb of Sydney's Inner West is located 7 kilometres south-west of the Sydney central business district in the state of New South Wales, Australia and is the largest suburb in the Marrickville Council local government area. Marrickville sits on the northern bank of the Cooks River, opposite Earlwood and shares borders with Stanmore, Enmore, Newtown, St Peters, Sydenham, Tempe, Dulwich Hill, Hurlstone Park and Petersham. The southern part of the suburb, near the river, is known as Marrickville South and includes the historical locality called The Warren. Marrickville is a diverse suburb consisting of both low and high density residential, commercial and light industrial areas. History The indigenous inhabitants of the Cooks River area were the Cadigal people. Artefacts show they inhabited the area for at least 7000 years. The name Marrickville comes from the 24.3 ha (60 acres) 'Marrick' estate of Thomas Chalder, which was subdivided on 24 February 1855. He named it after his native village Marrick, North Yorkshire, England. The estate centred on the intersection of Victoria Road and Chapel Street. William Dean, the publican of the Marrick Hotel, in Illawarra Road (now the site of the Henson Park Hotel) is credited with adding the “ville” to Marrick when it was gazetted in 1861. The first land grant in the area was to William Beckwith in 1794. Thomas Moore received in 1799 and another in 1803. Dr Robert Wardell purchased most of this land for his estate that stretched from Petersham to the Cooks River. His estate was broken up after he was murdered by escaped convicts in September 1834. Thomas Holt (1811–1888) was a Sydney business tycoon who built a castellated Victorian Gothic mansion named ‘The Warren’ in 1857 in Marrickville South. It was designed by architect George Mansfield, and contained an impressive art gallery filled with paintings and sculptures from Europe. It had elaborate stables built into imposing stone walls, and large landscaped gardens filled with urns overlooking the Cooks River. Holt gave it that name because he bred rabbits on the estate for hunting, as well as the grounds being stocked with alpacas and other exotics. The Warren was a landmark in the district for some decades; the still-operating Warren View Hotel in Enmore as evidence of this. Renovations were undertaken in 1866. There were also bathing sheds and a Turkish Bath built on the river. The property was south of Wardell’s and covered the area from today’s Unwins Bridge Road to Illawarra Road and Warren Road. Thomas Holt was a large land holder in Sydney with another mansion at the edge of Gwawley Bay, Sylvania Waters, New South Wales in 1881,(his last and greatest residence, the monumental forty room Sutherland House mansion which was destroyed by fire in 1918) and vast property holdings from Sutherland to Cronulla. As Holt's health began to be an issue, the Warren was subdivided in 1884 with the land around the immediate building's grounds being sold off - and the family returning to Britain for the remaining years of his life, where he passed away in 1888. The estate stables were demolished some time between 1884 and 1886, with the nearby Ferncourt Public School being originally built as a house "Prosna" by Polish born artist, Gracius Joseph Broinowski, from sandstone blocks of the stable, and a cedar staircase and marble mantelpiece purchased from Holt's estate installed in it. It is obvious today the last block remaining where the mansion stood as it is indicated by the newer houses of the 1920s-1930s as well as, obviously the name of the road, driven down the western side of the block - "Mansion Street" - and "Holt St" adjacent to it forming the lower side of the square perimeter). The Warren became a nunnery when the mansion and 12 acres (five hectares) of land were purchased by a French order of Carmelite nuns. The Carmelites were evicted from The Warren in 1903 for outstanding debts. By this stage the grounds appear to be bare with a high wood fence installed on the western side of the building about this time. It then was used during WWI for an artillery training range and this fenced area also appears in photos along with smaller buildings on the grounds nearby. It was resumed in 1919 by the New South Wales government was finally demolished in around 1922 - the land subdivided to build a housing estate for returned soldiers. Sir John Sulman was engaged to build this. Not much remains to remind us of the once imposing castle-like building except for two stone turrets from the building indicating what was once on the general spot (this was recently vandalised and the commemorative plaque stolen; noted 2010. Originally piers from the back entrance of the building, which had been stored by the council for many years - they were placed on the headland with a memorial fountain in 1967 at Richardson's Lookout in Holt Street. Other remains are garden paths with flags and liners, one or two of the original stone blocks from the walls, and the base of what was probably a graden feature such as an urn or fountain. An area with a few cobblestones in the grass, remains under some native fig trees, and was probably a drive that led to the back of the stables. Also on the bank of the river below are the crypts that Thomas Holt built into a sandstone overhang for his family. No bodies were subsequently laid to rest except for the Mother Superior of the Carmelite order who was interred for a short time. It is sad to stand at the lookout today and think of another very grand and unique estate that has been destroyed in the name of development. ]] "Ferndale" in Newtown is the first built of his four houses and the last surviving residence connected with Thomas Holt, but by all accounts remains unprotected by Marrickville Council, who refused for reasons unknown, which caused a minor heritage scandal. It is unsure if there has been a resolution to protect its heritage significance. Marrickville became a municipality on 6 November 1861. In 1948, it merged with neighbouring municipalities of St Peters and Petersham to form Marrickville Municipal Council. The first school opened in August 1864 and the post office opened in 1865. The railway line to Bankstown opened in 1895. The station was known as Illawarra Road during construction. Later, when it was decided that Marrickville was a more appropriate name, the original Marrickville station was renamed Sydenham.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 165 Marrickville South Marrickville South is a locality in the southern part of the suburb at . Culture Arts Marrickville has become a hub of new and independent arts with a vibrant artistic community. Marrickville council launched the first local arts tour in March 2011, MOST (Marrickvlle open studio trail) and part of Art month Sydney. Marrickville is the main site for the Sydney Fringe Festival.http://thesydneyfringe.com.au/showlist Marrickville Festival The Marrickville Festival is an annual festival organised by the Marrickville council. It is a display of multiculturalism of the inner west with international food and live music and entertainment. Acts in the past have included Scott Cain. The Addison Road Community Centre The Addison Road Community Centre (or ‘ARC’) is Australia’s largest not-for-profit community centre located in the heart of Marrickville, New South Wales. Since 1976, ARC has supported community organisations, environmental groups, arts organisations, local artists, as well as cultural and multicultural associations through the provision of services, programs and space within the Centre’s beautiful grounds. Importantly, ARC is also a place of diversity where people of all cultures, ethnicities, ages and abilities can meet, learn, contribute and have fun. The Centre has been the birthplace of many social initiatives and community campaigns which have helped shape life in Sydney’s inner west and established solidarity with people throughout the world. ARC’s diverse range of member organisations, artists, events and a bustling Sunday Organic Market are just some of the reasons why the Centre welcomes hundreds of thousands of visitors each year. Website: www.addisonrdcentre.com.au Live music Marrickville has a number of live music venues. The Factory Theatre hosts an array of live music and performances - from international rock concerts to intimate cabaret shows, film and dance. Acts who have performed at The Factory Theatre include Taylor Swift and Amy Meredith. There are also a number of underground clubs such as the Red Rattler. References in popular culture Three music videos have been shot in or around Marrickville: * Shannon Noll - Lift * Zoe Badwi - Accidents Happen * Tim Rogers - You've been so good to me so far Films and TV shows that have been filmed in Marrickville include: * Paradise Road, 1997 * Underbelly: The Golden Mile * Home and Away Restaurants and cafes Marrickville has a wide range of cafes and restaurants with cuisines featuring Italian, Portuguese, Lebanese, Thai, Vietnamese, Turkish, Modern Australian, Nepalese, Chinese, Greek and Japanese. There are also a few notable bakeries and coffee artisans in the area. Australia Day celebrations The Australia day celebrations are held each year at Enmore park and are a popular event for locals. It is celebration of Marrickville's ethnic diversity and tolerant, vibrant community, with live music by a variety of bands with different cultural backgrounds and food stalls from around the world as well as annual fireworks beginning at 9pm. Population Demographics Marrickville has a diverse and multi-cultural community with a significant migrant population including Greek, Portuguese, Italian and Vietnamese.In the 19th and early-20th century it had a large Irish population. In the mid-20th century, Marrickville was a major centre of Sydney's large Greek community, and to an extent remains so. Greek flags are frequently flown down Marrickville's main commercial street, which still has many Greek-owned businesses. Today, the Vietnamese community has become perhaps more prominent, centred in the area closer to the railway station. In recent years the area has seen an influx of young, urban professionals attracted to its proximity to the Sydney CBD, vast array of restaurants and inner-city. Gentrification Over the past 5 years there has been a gradual change in Marrickville, with some media reports calling it "the new Paddington". There has been an influx of young professionals, as well as artists and musicians. A bohemian vibe has been cultivated and some say Marrickville is "the new Newtown", not Paddington. Commercial areas Marrickville road The main shopping strip runs along Marrickville Road, west from Sydenham to the town hall. Typical businesses include cafés, grocery and clothing stores. Marrickville Road is well known for the artwork, by Ces Camilleri of Creative Artistic Steel, that adorns the awnings of some of its businesses, which gives the strip a unique style. The shopping strip also extends south along Illawarra Road, past the railway station, to 'The Warren' locality. Marrickville Metro Marrickville Metro Shopping Centre is located near the border with Enmore and contains supermarkets, retail, discount stores, specialty shops and a food court. Markets Every Sunday at the Addison road centre, markets are held. These attract an eclectic and alternative bunch of people and traders. Industrial A substantial light industrial area is located west of the Princes Highway. Typical industrial uses include automotive repair, import/export and building supplies. Transport Trains Marrickville railway station is on the Bankstown Line of the CityRail network. The inner west line can be accessed from nearby stations of Stanmore and Petersham. Light rail The new light rail to Dulwich Hill will be another addition to the nearby transport options as the current light rail service that runs from Central Station to Lilyfield is now being extended to Dulwich Hill. There will be four new stations located in Dulwich Hill. These are - Dulwich Hill Interchange (adjacent to the railway station), Dulwich Grove (between New Canterbury Road and Hercules Street with access being gained from both streets), Arlington (adjacent to Johnson Park near Constitution Road) and Waratah Mills (near Davis Street). Access to the city will be quicker by train, but the light rail may be used for some cross-regional journeys. The service will also interchange with Lewisham railway station on the Inner West Line. Buses Public buses serve all main roads, including Marrickville Road, Enmore Road, Illawarra Road, Victoria Road, Wardell Road and Livingstone Road. These include the 418 bus from Burwood to Tempe via Ashfield, Dulwich Hill and Sydenham, the 426 bus from Dulwich Hill to Circular Quay via Newtown and the CBD, the 423 bus from Kingsgrove to Circular Quay via Earlwood, Newtown and the CBD, and the 412 bus which runs from Campsie to Kings Wharf via Kingsgrove, Earlwood, Petersham, Camperdown, Parramatta Road and the CBD. Airport The suburb is 5 kilometres north-east from, and lies under, the flight path to Sydney Airport. Churches Italianate home in Livingstone Road|upright]] St Clements Anglican Church is located diagonally across the intersection of Marrickville Road and Petersham Road. It now houses Marrickville Rd Church, a multi cultural, multi ethnic church plant. It is a heritage listed building. St Brigid’s Catholic Church is nearby on Marrickville Road, on the corner of Livingstone Road and is the second largest church in Sydney following St Mary's Catherdral. St Marouns Catholic College is in Wardell Road. Silver Street Mission, a Baptist congregation is on the corner of Silver Street and Calvert Street. The St Nicholas Greek Orthodox Church is on Livingstone Road and the Orthodox Monastery of the Archangel Michael is a monastery of the Russian Orthodox Church. The Lien Hoa Buddhist temple is also on Livingstone Road. Schools Marrickville has four primary public schools: Marrickville Public School, Marrickville West Primary School, Ferncourt Public School and Wilkins Public School and one primary private school, St Brigids Catholic School. There is one secondary public school, Marrickville High School and two secondary private schools: Casimir Catholic College and St Marouns Catholic College. Architecture Marrickville Town Hall Marrickville Town Hall is located on the corner of Marrickville Road and Petersham Road. Outside Marrickville Town Hall is a World War I war memorial, featuring a Winged Victory figure. Standing at over 4 metres, the figure is the largest known bronze casting on a memorial in Australia. Marrickville Library Adjoining the town hall is the Marrickville Library. The library offers services which reflect the diversity of the community; among these are young readers groups and material available in Arabic, Chinese, Greek, Portuguese, Spanish and Vietnamese. Plans to build a new library have been announced by Marrickville Council and this major architectural project is scheduled for completion in 2015. Houses Many Marrickville homes are detached or terraced Victorian houses built in the late 19th century and many others were built in the Federation style in the early 20th century. Whilst many of the larger estates have been subdivided some still remain including the heritage listed Victorian Italianate manor Stead House, former residence of Samuel Cook, General Manager of The Sydney Morning Herald in the late 19th century. Politics The Marrickville council made headlines in Australia with its controversial boycott of Israeli goods in 2011. Marrickville also made headlines in the 2011 Federal election as a marginal seat that was possible going to be won by the greens. However, the seat was won by the ALP. International relations Twin towns - sister cities Marrickville is twinned with: * Bethlehem, Palestinian Territories * Funchal, Madeira Island, Portugal * Larnaca, Cyprus Sport and recreation Sporting teams Marrickville is home to a number of sporting venues and teams. Henson Park, just off Sydenham Road, is home of the Newtown Jets rugby league team, formerly one of the elite Sydney teams, but currently playing in the second tier New South Wales Cup and acting as a feeder club for the Sydney Roosters. Marrickville Oval, on Livingstone Road, is used by lower grade teams from the Randwick-Petersham club, which plays in the Sydney Grade Cricket competition. Fraser Park, next to the railway line between Marrickville and Sydenham stations is home to the Fraser Park FC soccer club which plays in the NSW Super League, the second tier of soccer in Sydney. Golf Marrickville Golf Course runs along the banks of the Cooks River. Swimming The new Annette Kellerman aquatic centre was opened on 26 January 2011. It features a 50m, 8 Lane Swimming Pool catering to lap swimmers, squads and swimming carnivals; a dedicated programs pool / hydrotherapy Pool set up for learn-to-swim lessons, aquaerobics classes and rehabilitation activities; and a leisure Pool – a great place to bring young children for fun safe and healthy activity.http://www.akac.com.au/noticeboard Parks Parks in the suburb include Steel Park, Mackey Park, Henson Park, Marrickville Oval, McNeilly Park and Jarvie Park. Notable people * Annette Kellerman, professional swimmer, vaudeville and film star and writer; * David Wenham, Australian actor; known for his roles in the films The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Van Helsing, 300 and Public Enemies. * Mark Williams, Singer and songwriter. Continues to lives locally and has been spotted walking his little white dog. In 2005 he became the vocalist for the reformed New Zealand/Australian band, Dragon; * Trish Young, Bass & vocals for The Clouds (Australian Band). Lives in the Marrickville LGA; * Andy Kent, Bass & vocals for You Am I (Australian Band). Lives in the Marrickville LGA; * Akira Isogawa, Fashion designer. Design studio located in Marrickville; * George Wootten, Australian Major General, Commander of the 9th Division; * Bob Simpson, Australian cricket captain, later coach; * Ron Saggers, Test cricketer; * Jeff Fenech, Australian boxer and a three time world champion (nickname: The Marrickville Mauler); * Trisha Noble, Australian singer and actress; * Samuel Cook, General Manager of The Sydney Morning Herald in the late 19th century; * Harry Wolstenholme, lawyer and keen amateur ornithologist lived in Marrickville as a child; and his mother * Maybanke Susannah Anderson, a reformer involved in women's suffrage and federation lived at Maybanke in Marrickville where she opened a girls school. * Lisa McCune, a Gold-Logie winning actress known for her role in Blue Heelers and host of Forensic Investigators. * Virginia Gay, actress on the TV shows; All Saints and Winners and Losers. * Damien Leith, Winner of the fourth season of Australian Idol. * Daniel Belle, contestant of the second season of Australian Idol. * Jordan Loukas, the second runner up on the third season of Australia's Next Top Model. References Further reading Anne-Maree Whitaker, Pictorial History Marrickville, Kingsclear Books, Sydney, 2006 External links * Marrickville Council * Marrickville Heritage Society * List of places to eat in Marrickville * Cadigal/Wangal peoples website * Reverse Garbage Centre * Marrickville Image Library Category:Suburbs of Sydney